Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series set to be released on the Sony PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It will be created by the same team that created the game Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Currently, the game is in the stage of voice acting. In a recent interview, Tetsuya Nomura stated that a new trailer will be presented for the upcoming Tokyo Game Show. Story Long before Sora took up the Keyblade, ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts, other Keyblade masters and apprentices existed. One day, one of these masters and his apprentice disappeared, foreshadowing a disaster. Three apprentices were sent to find Master Xehanort and his cohort (the 'Dark Soldier' dubbed by fans). Maleficent is suspected to be the main antagonist in this game, causing the disappearance of Master Xehanort and his apprentice, thus causing this 'great disaster' which was mentioned by Aurora in Kingdom Hearts. Many mysteries and unexplained ideas about the Keyblade will be answered and many connections to the main characters we know today will be answered as well. To replace the Heartless and Nobodies, the Unversed will be serving as the main species of generic enemy within the game. In Ultimania, when asked about Birth by Sleep, Nomura answered: "Birth by Sleep will be a very important game that collects everything about the series into one story. With the three main characters, the story is as big as one of the numbered Final Fantasies. We put in a lot of connections to it in Days, and I think that a lot of questions and unknowns from the previous game will be answered in Birth by Sleep. Also, there will be quite a few original characters from previous making an appearance. This game is set the farthest in the past of any other, so it connects to Kingdom Hearts, but the main characters are three that haven’t appeared in the other games. So how their story will end, which will of course be shown in the game, will leave you wondering even more after the game has finished." Worlds and characters While the exact worlds present in the game, and their amount, is not totally certain, quite a few worlds have been confirmed through staff interviews, playable demos, and magazine articles. Many of the characters within these worlds have also been revealed. Besides those listed below, it is thought that Atlantica and "Pinocchio's World" might also be present; Atlantica because, in Kingdom Hearts, King Triton is seemingly aware of the events of this period, and Pinocchio's world because it was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but was removed (at least from the Japanese version). Trailers JUMP FESTA 2008 Trailer The video opens with Terra and Ven conversing in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, with Terra mentioning that Ven once rescued him. The next scene depicts Terra and Master Xehanort in the Gathering Place. Terra draws his Keyblade and demands that he tell him what he has done with "his friend's" heart. The video skips to a scene in the Olympus Coliseum, where Master Xehanort confronts a startled Ven and tells him to give up something in exchange for something he has lost. Several battle scenes are then shown. Mickey Mouse is seen training under Master Yen Sid in the mage's tower, holding the Star Seeker Keyblade. He is struck by Yen Sid's lightning and falls to the floor. Donald and Goofy gasp, but Mickey valiantly stands up and the Keyblade reappears in his hand. Yen Sid smiles admiringly. Maleficent is then shown in the forest of thorns in Enchanted Dominion, staring at a doorway. Behind her is Terra, who smiles proudly at her. Ven is shown admiring the Castle of Dreams as Cinderella, in her gown, enters the palace for the ball. Terra is seen standing on a beach, watching two little boys, possibly Sora and Riku, sparring with wooden swords. Ven is thrown to the ground by Master Xehanort's Apprentice in the Gathering Place, with a voiceover from Master Xehanort stating that those who submit to darkness are not qualified to wield the Keyblade, and begging someone to defeat the darkness and correct his mistake. Terra, carrying an unconscious Ven, is then shown in Hollow Bastion shouting at someone that he uses his power only for his friends. The final scene depicts Ven standing on a beach, asking his unseen friend (possibly Aqua, as the shadow fits her figure) to erase him. The game logo ends the trailer. TGS 2008 Trailer The video opens with Master Xehanort's line about his mistake's correction and Ven's request to be erased. Terra, Aqua and Ven gather at the bottom of some steps to meet someone (possibly their master). Cinderella is shown fleeing from the ball, losing her slipper. She tries to go back for it, but sees the Duke and runs away, passing Aqua in the process. Terra finds Snow White in her homeworld picking some flowers, and they briefly talk. In Cinderella's world, Lucifer almost strikes a mouse-sized Ven from behind, but is saved in time by Jaq, who throws a ball of yarn at Lucifer. Lucifer bumps the cabinet where Jaq is standing, causing Jaq to fall off. In Snow White's world, Aqua looks into the Magic Mirror, which emits a powerful light that turns Aqua into an orb of light and pulls her in. Various battle scenes are then shown. Terra and Aqua are seen in the palace in Castle of Dreams, conversing about the Princesses of Heart and their decision to find them, hoping to find Master Xehanort along the way. In Enchanted Dominion, Terra and Maleficent are shown standing beside the sleeping Aurora. Maleficent tells Terra about the Princesses of Heart and how they are the key to ruling the universe. The next scene shows Maleficent tell Ven something, which Ven can't believe and which Aqua assures Ven is not true. Maleficent, however, insists that it is the truth. Terra is shown with Master Xehanort, demanding to know what he has done with "his friend's" heart. The final scene depicts Aqua questioning Maleficent in the forest of thorns about what she told Ven, about Terra succumbing to darkness for more power. Aqua denies it again, and Maleficent transforms into a dragon, preparing for an apparent battle. The game logo ends the trailer. See also * Birth by sleep * The Gathering * Unversed Gallery File:BirthBySleep-Ven gameplay.jpg File:Castle of dreams.jpg File:Enchanted kingdom.jpg File:Terraandambers.jpg File:Bbs11.jpg File:Terra and Master Xehanort.jpg File:AquaGameplay.jpg File:Neverland BBSscan.png External Links *http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbs/ *http://psp.ign.com/objects/964/964460.html de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep